Family Tree
by Arielle1
Summary: A school project proves very interesting


Family Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Saban owns them.

**Family Tree**

Kimberly Hart sat in history class, they were talking about family trees.

"With all this talk about family tress I've gotten an idea." Mrs. Applebee said, "For your homework over the long weekend I want you all to make a family tree. I'm going to pair you up with a partner and you'll have to work together."

"Kim are you coming to the Juice Bar after school?" Trini Kwan asked.

"Yup." Kim said as Mrs. Applebee picked up a paper on her desk.

"Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston." Trini turned and smiled at Billy he smiled back, about a week ago they'd started dating.

"Zack Taylor and Tommy Oliver."

"Cool man!" Tommy exclaimed slapping Zack a high five.

"Kimberly Hart and Jason Scott." Before she could finish the bell rang "If I haven't called your names please stay after for a few minutes, if I've already called your names you may leave." Kimberly and her friends gathered their things and left the room together. 

"This is so cool!" Kim exclaimed as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah it is." Tommy agreed "I've been meaning to ask my parents about our family."

"Yeah me too." Jason said.

"Actually." Billy said fixing his glasses "If you want to know more about your family you can go to the Angel Grove library and look up your family history in the new computer." 

"Cool." Trini exclaimed, "Let's go."

"First I've gotta go to my locker." Kim declared.

"Ok we'll go to our lockers then meet outside." Tommy said, they agreed and went off in their separate directions.

As Kimberly shut her locker she heard the familiar laugh of the one of the biggest troublemakers in school.

_Eugene Skullavich, other wise known as Skull. _

"Hey Kimberly." Skull said as he draped one of his long gangly arms over her shoulders "Why don't me and you go see a movie tonight."

Kim pushed his arm off her shoulders "I'm busy tonight Skull."

"Busy doing what washing your hair?" Skull's best friend Bulk asked.

"No busy doing her homework unlike some people." Kim turned when she heard Tommy coming to her rescue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulk asked getting in Tommy's face.

"Just what I said." Tommy said.

"Come on Skull we need to get going." Bulk said as he grabbed the front of Skull's shirt and pulled him down the hall.

"Were they bothering you?" Tommy asked fixing the collar of his white plaid shirt.

"No. I could've handled them if they were really bothering me." She replied.

"Come on the others are waiting outside." Tommy said, the two teenagers turned the corner and were gone.

***

"Wow!" Trini exclaimed as she scanned the computer screen "There's like forty listings for my mothers family alone."

"That's a lot." Zack said.

Jason walked back to the group with Kimberly "Me and Kim are gonna leave cause I need to get home and she's eating over."

"Ok. We'll see you guys later." Tommy said.

"Bye." Kim said as her and Jason left the library.

"This should be an easy project." Jason remarked as they walked to his house.

"Yeah I mean how hard could it be to connect my grandparents to my parents to me." Kim said "Oh no look."

Jason looked to where Kim was pointing to see Bulk and Skull walking towards them "Oh they're not that bad once you learn how to handle them." Jason said.

Skull walked up to Kimberly "Kim since you're busy tonight why don't we go out tomorrow night."

Kim let out a frustrated sigh "Skull I'll tell ya what if you stop bothering me then I'll go out with you tonight."

Bulk and Jason both had the same shocked look on their faces as Skull "You will?"

"You will?" Bulk and Jason said in unison.

"Yes I'll go out with you tonight." Kim said writing her number down quickly on a slip of paper she found in her purse "Here call me at six."

"Ok sure." Skull said taking the paper from Kim "Bye." Skull started walking down the street. 

"Uh wait for me Skull." Bulk looked at Kim then ran after Skull.

"Kim are you ok? I mean going out on a date with Skull." Jason said.

"Jason this is something I have to do to get him off my back." Kim said, "Who knows he might not be as bad a guy as we think."

"What ever you say Kim." Jason said.

***

"Mrs. Scott dinner was great but I've gotta get going." Kim said, it was five thirty and Kim had just finished eating at the Scott's house.

"Ok dear." Jason's mother said "Jason would you walk Kimberly home?"

"Sure mom." Jason pushed out his chair.

Five minutes later Jason and Kim were standing on Kim's front porch "Well see ya tomorrow." Jason said.

"Ok bye." Kim opened the door and went in "Mom has anyone called for me?"

"No why are you expecting someone?" her mother asked.

"No." Kim started up the stairs when the phone rang.

"Kim it's for you it's _Skull_." Kim could here the confusion in her mother's voice.

"I'll take it in my room." When she got to her room she sat on her bed and picked up the phone "Hello." 

"Hi Kimberly it's Eug…Skull." Came the voice on the other end.

"Hi Skull. So uh what do you want to do tonight?" Kim asked.

Skull hesitated "We could go see a movie."

"Ok sure." Kim said.

"I'll be by around seven." He declared.

"Ok. See ya then." Kim said, after she hung up the phone she went and changed.

***

At seven on the dot the doorbell rang. 

"Kimberly, Eugene is here!" came her mother's voice up the stairs.

_"Eugene? Skull never uses that name."_ Kim thought to herself as she walked down the hall. When Kim got to the door she saw Skull standing on the doorstep.

At least she thought it was Skull he was wearing a clean red shirt and loose jeans, he wasn't wearing his dog collar around his neck as usual, he had a hoop earring in his pierced ear, and his hair was neatly spiked. 

"Hi Kimberly." Skull said.

"Hi Skull." Kim took her denim jacket off the wall and started putting it on.

"Oh let me help you." Skull offered.

"Ok. Thanks." After Skull helped Kim with her jacket they left Kim's house.

***

When they got to the movies Skull looked to see what movies were playing.

"So what do you want to see?" he asked.

"Well I've been _dying _to see Scream." Kim declared.

"Hey so have I." Skull said.

"Really? Have you seen The Craft?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I love Neve Campbell. She's such a good actress." Skull declared.

"I know isn't she." Kim looked at her watch "We'd better get tickets the movie starts in five minutes.

"Ok." Skull said. 

After the movie Kim and Skull went to the park she found out they had a lot in common. 

They both liked Neve Campbell, they both had trouble in Biology, and they both liked scary movies.

"Well I've gotta get home." Kim declared.

"I'll walk you home." Skull said.

"Ok." Kim said, as they walked to Kim's house she kept glancing at him.

_"How can this be the same Skull from school?"_ Kim asked herself _"I mean he's so different he's actually nice."_

As they stood on Kim's porch there was an awkward silence.

"I had a good time tonight." Kim said breaking the silence.

Skull smiled "Yeah me too."

"I didn't realize how much we actually had in common." Kim said sitting down on the porch swing.

"Yeah I know." Skull said sitting down next to her.

Kim looked down "I…I really did have a good time tonight. I'm not just saying it to be nice. I mean you're different when you're not with Bulk."

"You can't tell anyone I'm really like this." Skull said, "I have a reputation as a trouble maker."

"I won't I promise." Kim replied.

Skull studied her face to see if she was telling the truth then smiled "Good."

"Maybe I should have gone out with you earlier." Kim declared.

"Does that mean you want to go out with me again?" Skull asked.

"Maybe." Kim replied, she smiled "Yeah why not." Her eyes were glued to his.

Skull gazed into Kim's eyes and leaned over, Kim turned her face up to his and kissed him.

When the kiss was over Kim leaned back against the swing and breathed the word "Wow!"

"Yeah wow." Skull agreed "So um."

Kim smiled "I have to go in before my mom comes out."

"Yeah and I've gotta get home." Skull declared standing up.

"I'll see ya on Tuesday." Kim said as Skull walked out to the sidewalk.

He turned and smiled "Ok. Bye." Kim watched Skull walk down the street till he disappeared around the corner.

"Wow!" she opened the door and went in.

***

"So how was your date with Skull last night?" Jason asked, it was the next day and Kim was at Jason's house they were getting ready to start their family trees. 

"Not that bad." Kim replied as she sat down.

"Really?" Jason asked as he laid a pile of pictures on the table.

"Yeah. Skull's actually a really nice guy when he's not with Bulk." She said as she started looking through the pictures.

"Really."

"Yeah we actually have a lot in…." Kim cut her sentence short when she came to a picture of an old couple.

"You have a lot in what?" Jason asked.

"Jason who are these people?" Kim asked showing him the picture.

"Oh those are my grandparents on my dad's side." Jason replied.

"Your grandparents?" Kim asked.

"Yeah my grandparents. Jack and Jane Scott." Jason replied looking confused.

"Jason these are _my_ grandparents!" She exclaimed. 

"Your grandparents?" Jason asked, "How can that be?"

"They're my grandparents on my mom's side. Grandpa Jack and Grandma Jane." Kim replied.

Jason's dark eyes went wide "Kim if they're your grandparents on your mom's side and my grandparents on my dad's side. Do you know what this means?"

Kim looked up at Jason "That means we're cousins!" 

"Not just cousins but first cousins." Jason said as he fell into a chair "I've gotta sit down."

"My mother's maiden name was Scott." Kim said "That means my mom your dad siblings."

"I wonder why we never knew?" Jason asked.

"Who knows. I mean my mom knows we're friends you've been over my house before and your dad knows we're friends." Kim declared.

"This is too weird." Jason said.

"We need to talk to our parents about this." Kim declared.

"You're right." Jason glanced at the clock "my dad will be home in less then thirty minutes."

"We can call my mom and tell her to come here then when your dad get home we can confront them." Kim said.

"Ok." Jason said, before they called Kim's mom they called their grandparents who assured them that it was true. They were indeed cousins.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Jason ran to get it while Kim stayed in the living room.

"Where's my daughter?" Kim heard her mother ask "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm right here mom." Kim walked out of the living room holding the picture in her hand.

"Kim never scare me like that again." When they had called Kim's mom Jason had told her she had gotten hurt. 

"Mom could you explain something we found?" Kim asked, before her mother said anything Jason's father came in.

"Hello Jason, Kimberly…" he paused when he saw Kim's mother "Laura."

"Hello Jack." Mrs. Harte said, as Kim's mom and Jason's dad stood next to each other Kim and Jason realized how much they actually looked alike.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Scott asked.

"Dad is it true that you and Kim's mom are brother and sister?" Jason asked.

Mr. Scott and Mrs. Harte exchanged glances. 

"Yes." Mr. Scott replied after he hung up his jacket "Come in the living room." When they were all sitting in the living room Kim spoke first.

"How come you guys never told us we were cousins?" she asked.

"First I want to know how you found out?" Mrs. Harte asked looking first at Kim then at Jason. 

"Well I was looking through some pictures Jason had and I found this." She handed her mother the picture.

Mrs. Harte and Mr. Scott both looked at the picture. 

"Well dad." Jason said, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Yeah mom you knew I was friends with Jason." Kim said.

"And you knew I was friends with Kim." Jason said.

"Well after I married your father." Mrs. Harte began "Jack and I got into a fight and stopped talking to each other."

"We've only talked a few times since then." Mr. Scott said "Like when you two were born and at Christmas times."

"But why didn't you ever tell us?" Jason asked "How come grandma and grandpa never told us?"

"I guess it was cause we never talked." Mrs. Harte said "But we never excepted you to find out like this."

Kim looked at Jason "Well I guess we're family."

"Yeah I guess we are." Jason said.

Mrs. Harte turned to face Mr. Scott "Jack we've acted like children over the years. I mean did we really want our kids to find out they were cousins like this?"

"No. We should have told them a long time ago." Mr. Scott said, he looked at Jason and Kim "Well now that you know are you going to tell the others?"

"Not just yet." Jason said looking at Kim.

***

On Tuesday Jason and Kim were sitting in class waiting for their turn to present their family trees. 

"Ok now let's get started with our presentations." Mrs. Applebee said "Jason, Kimberly would you like to go first?"

Kim looked at Jason "Sure." When they got up to the front of the class Mrs. Applebee noticed that they had one project.

"How come you've only got one project? You both had to make a family tree." She said.

"Well." Jason declared "We'll get to that in a minute. While we were doing our family trees we found out something about us."

"Really what?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I thought we knew everything about you guys." Zack said.

"Please boys let them talk." Mrs. Applebee said.

"Well while we were doing our family trees we found out that we are…" Kim looked at Jason.

"First cousins!" they declared in unison, as they looked around the room they saw that Tommy, Zack, Trini, Billy, Bulk, Skull and everyone else in the room had the same shocked expressions on their faces.

***

"This is so cool!" Zack exclaimed it was after school and they were at the juice bar.

"Yeah. So you came across a picture of your grandparents at Jason's house." Billy said to Kim. 

"Yeah. Then we called our grandmother and she said we were indeed cousins." Kim said.

"Wow I wonder if any of us are related?" Zack said looking around the table.

"That would be cool!" Tommy said. 

"So Kim now that we know you and Jason are cousins tell us something we don't know." Trini said.

"Like what?" Kim asked as she saw Skull and Bulk walk into the Juice Bar.

"How was your date with Skull?" she asked.

Kim didn't answer so Trini glanced behind her as the others looked to where Kim was looking and saw Skull sitting at the counter with Bulk. He was looking at Kim and they were communicating with facial expressions.

"Yo Kim!" Zack said snapping his fingers in her face.

Kim looked away from Skull "What?"

"Trini asked you how your date with Skull went." Billy said.

"Oh you know it was a normal date." Kim said, as she looked back at Skull and smiled.

"So is he as bad as you thought?" Tommy asked.

"No he's actually really nice." Kim said still looking at Skull, she didn't even notice the others had gotten up and left the table till Skull came over and sat with her.

"So do you want to go out again tonight?" Skull asked.

"I can't tonight I'm busy." Kim replied.

"Oh." Skull looked down "I see."

"But I can go out tomorrow night." She said.

Skull smiled "Good. So you and Jason are cousins."

"Yeah." Kim said. 

"So how did you find out?" He asked.

"Well it all started the other day when I went over Jason's house." She said as they walked out of the Juice Bar hand in hand.

****

The End


End file.
